


Culling

by DancingCarapace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Ancient Beforus, Beforan Culling, Coddling, Gen, highbloods - Freeform, lowbloods, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingCarapace/pseuds/DancingCarapace
Summary: A young rust blood is subjected to culling after her disability is discovered. She is placed in the care of the highest of landwellers, the Grand Laughsassin himself.





	Culling

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head so I had to make it happen. Since this is Beforus Gamzee will be far less violent. And the Grand Laughsassin is my headcanon title for him, since The Grand Highblood broke the Eight Lettering format as well.

On Beforus, those who are subjected to culling are selected for adoption by a troll who is of a higher caste where they are often coddled excessively. Some see this as a privilege, others see it as a fate worse than death, as was shown in the Neophyte during her beforan life. When considered for culling the troll in question will be separated from their lusus unless otherwise instructed. They will receive an extensive physical examination to determine whether the disability is at a culling rate. When approved the culled is then escorted to the High Court of Culling, where any interested Highbloods will come and (peacefully) decide who will cull the troll

 

Neroma Xilver was a young rust blood who was the newest troll to be subjected to the Empress' culling ritual. She had been discovered to be deaf and mute after an altercation with an indigo blood. Neroma hadn't realised what was happening until she had a bunch of olive bloods poking her and trying to communicate, failing miserably. Once they had confirmed her disability she was escorted to a large room where older highbloods began to poke her and prod her. She didn't need ears to know who was to full her. The huge dopey grin on the Behemoth that was the Grand Laughsassin's face said everything.

Neroma had no clue what she was in for.


End file.
